


A Heart Will Break

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e10 Merry Little Christmas, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Marco tries to tell his side of the story.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972





	A Heart Will Break

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 251. Written for [PPTH_Support Drabble Challenge #53-Merry Little Christmas](http://ppth-support.livejournal.com/39479.html). Beta'd by [](https://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[leiascully](https://leiascully.livejournal.com/). Missing scene from MLC.  
> Originally Posted to LiveJournal September 8, 2011

“You did what? Why?”

Marco knew the night janitor would be like this. It was easy to like House when you’d never been chewed out by him and called an idiot in front of a dozen patients.

“He saves lives.”

Marco had heard it before. Drugs saved lives. Doctors just picked the right drugs. House abused drugs, he abused the system and he’d abused Marco one too many times.

Tritter made it easy. Tell the truth, save his own skin, get rid of House. Marco knew he’d done the right thing.

The night janitor shook his head and walked away.  



End file.
